In recent years, a resistance change type memory, such as a magnetic random access memory (MRAM), is attracting attention as a next-generation memory. An MRAM is a memory device that adopts a magnetic element having a magnetoresistive effect as a memory cell for storing information, and is featured by fast operation, large storage capacity and non-volatility. Research and development have been in progress to replace a volatile memory, such as a DRAM and an SRAM, with an MRAM. In order to lower the development cost and enable smooth replacement, the MRAM should desirably operate on the same specifications as the DRAM and SRAM.